funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb Racer/Cadaver Caves
Silver medal = 4:12 Gold medal = 2:48 Number of Rooms = 25 Room 1 First go to behind the hole on the ground, and when the two skeletons are about to fall, do triangle advance and get past the bridge. Room 2 Run straight and when you get to the pillar that is closest to the boulder's side, run closer to the boulder's side and get out. This can be quite hard to master, so you can pass it by running to the gun, then running back to the starting place, and running straight to the exit, dodging skeletons. Room 3 Run towards to the skeleton, and dodge it when you are just about to hit it. Room 4 Go from the path that has three skeletons, simply use triangle advance to pass them. Room 5 Go to the north-east and make you hit the pillar on its left side then run straight to the exit. Room 6 Go north then pick up the pistol and try to go on the panel which opens the room with the key first then open the other room by standing on the panel. Slaughter the skeletons (try this in less than 2 seconds). Take the key and use it on the lock and exit the room (all this in just 5 seconds or less). Room 7 Move the block to the left/right of the skeleton that is far away from you, then exit through the tiny space you made. The other skeleton probably gets stuck. Room 8 There will be a skeleton in this room, make sure the path between you and the skeleton is free so he won't get stuck somewhere. Stand on the panel and wait for the skeleton to do so too. Then go to the other panel(make sure the skeleton doesn't get stuck) and wait for him to arrive. Then go to the south of the wall where there's a hole in, when the wall moves, you can just run to the north. (this can be done in about 5 seconds) Room 9 Use the same trick as in room 8 with the panel. Run around the hole, and stand on the edge of the panel untill the wall moves.(3 seconds) Room 10 Take the block and move it to the panel which will open the door, then stand in the south corner closest to you. Three skeletons will enter diagonally, run to the left corner and straight and diagonally right passing all skeletons. Room 11 Move all four blocks on the panel so that the door opens. A fast way to do this, is to put 2 blocks next or close to each other half way to the panel and put the other 2 in front. Now you can push all 4 at once to the panel. Room 12 Go to the key and use it on the lock. now skeletons will start coming at you and want to grab you. Quickly take one of the mirrors from its side (it doesn't matters which one, so you take the closest one). Move over to the south corner the light-beam hits, making sure the mirror doesn't touch it (now you got yourself a wall). Wait until the skeletons which can touch the beam touches it. Some skeletons will still live now. Use the triangle advance to avoid them. Room 13 Walk to the north, and you will start pushing a block, move it so you make a row of blocks. Then wait until the two skeletons are north of the blocks. Start pushing the blocks with the skeletons until you exit. Room 14 Pick up the pistol and run to the corners, killing the skeletons most close to the entrance of the rooms. When the skeletons start being to close to you use the triangle advance at the entrance. Keep killing and using the triangle-technique until you see the bridge is almost ready, walk to the bridge and exit. Room 15 Run straight to the panel and avoid the skeleton using the triangle-advance. Room 16 Move north, a giant statue will come at you, avoid by going left/right. Room 17 Move the block on the closest panel, run diagonally to the door you just opened, avoiding the skeleton by going quickly to the side. Go to the block which will be to the north. Take it from the north and move it south just until you see that skeletons will come at you, then go south-west through the door you have used previously, move the block on the panel. Go through the other door which has now opened, running to the north corner wich has a bag of gold. Wait untill the group of skeletons get close at you, then run round to the exit. Room 18 Wait at either south corner for one second, then run past the group of skeletons from the opposite side to the exit. Don't touch the sand in the middle, which will trigger the walls to move(you can crush the skeletons using the walls, but that takes longer). Room 19 Stand next to the portal and run through when the walls are a tiny bit open. If you go too early, the skeletons get you. Room 20 Go diagonally to the right, wait untill a skeleton gets around the corner and run quickly around the opposite corner to the exit. Room 21 Grab the block from its side and pull it to the north side of the panel. Run around the skeleton, keeping it close to you. Lure the skeleton onto the other panel by running to the east and west north corners. Just when the skeleton touches the panel, run around to the middle of the exit. The door will slam shut behind you. Room 22 Run towards the skeleton, then activate all the panels by running around. The skeleton should stay on the middle panel while you leave the room. Room 23 Run in between the blocks and pull them to you, then run after the boulder which will crush the skeletons. Room 24 Pull the big block a little to the opposite side of the laser, then push straight, leaving a little hole. Get the key and touch the lock, run to the exit. Room 25 Run round until the door opens.